Fate of The Grand Design
by Eszra
Summary: The StarwHat Crew is sent in to an adventure for there futures. Eight others will join them. One may kill them all, even the one they love.StrawHat CrewXOC
1. It Begins

The screaming could be heard through out the the burning city. Men and women ran through the streets with there children.

The black fire that burned the builds came down like cannon balls and lighting. Men in silver armor fought against others in black armor.

As the city continued to burn only one man stood in silver armor covered in blood at the harbor's edge. Another man walked up to him.

This man was wearing regal attire with a black cape and long black boots,with which he kicked the armored man to the ground.

"Did you really think you could win?" The regal man asked in a sarcastic low voice looking down at the falling solider. The solider strained to look up.

"Even if we lose...You will never win!" The solider answered with strained pride. But as his words rang out he was struck by a blaze of black fire. His scream of death rang out to send sizers up a spine. But the regal man only stood with an evil grin.

As the city burned the castle on the hill was engulfed in dark clouds. In a large room a man in robes stood listening to a low female voice.

_"I am all that is left to protect this island.. The others have given there abilities to humans and have broken the island in two.."_ The voice spoke exhausted.

"I am sorry I am a weak man,not even able to protect this island from the likes of him!" The robed man replied falling to the ground in angst.

_"This island will fall..But for its life to be reborn.. you must send the girl away..The Light of this island will born from her.."_

The man looked up. His face in stun from what we had heard not what was in front of him.

There looking down at him from a great gap in the wall was a giant white dragon-like SeaKing.

"My daughter..." The man said as he stood again.

"Father?" The man and SeaKing turned toward the the female voice. There at the door was a young girl with long ocean blue hair.

_"You know what must be down..?"_ The SeaKing asked.

"Yes.."

The harbor was still ablaze, the regal man stood with his back toward the water and faced the castle.

"I won't win?" The man spoke repeating the dead soliders words.

One the beach behind the castle the robed man place the girl in a boat.

"I won't win will I?!" The man said again with a roar. A young man,his son,stood near by.

The girls boat was sent in to the ocean.

"I don't give a damn about this island! Even if I lose the darkness I will have this islands Light!" The man roared in to the night with a great laugh.

The boat was caught in fast moving current and sent out to deeper water.

With a great roar the white SeaKing appeared from the sky, it's target the regal man. But as it came in to view another SeaKing, a black Dragon-like SeaKing appeared from the smoke and charged.

The little boat now away from the island, held its one passenger. With her eyes witnessed a blast of light so great the island itself glowed.

The boat now drifted on the sea. The girl slept under the stars, no longer could she go home. She slept as the soft voice of the White SeaKing spoke.

_" Eight shale posses these great powers... Eight will join the sun... But the prince of the sun will gain more then eight great powers... He shale posses..."_

_"The Light of The GrandLine..."_


	2. An Unwanted Exit?

The sun was out. The sky was blue. And very little clouds. The wind was perfect. and The sea it self was calm.

The Thousand Sunny sailed peacefuly on course to a new island in the GrandLine.

Nami, the navaigtor sat on a beach chair sunning herself and reading a magazine as her fellow crew mates went about there own business.

Near by was a tall beautiful dark hair woman, Robin. She sat at a patio set under a large umbrella, reading a book.

An attractive blond man,Sanji the ships cook, came up toward her and placed a large blue iced drink infront of her. She thanked him with a smille.

At another part of the ship a muscler man with green hair,Zoro first mate and swordsman, was lifting extremly large weights with a count over 50,000.

Back on deck near the ships wheel sat three men and a small child sized animale. The first man was tall with large arms and lite blue hair, Franky the shipwright and newest crew member. One his right was a long noised man with black hair, Ussop the ships Sharpshooter.

Nexted to him was the little animale with antlers and a big pink hat, Chopper a reindeer and ship doctor.

Last but not least was another blacked haired man wearing a strawhat, this was Luffy the ships odd meat loving Captian. The group sat playing cards.

Of all things "Old Maid".

"NamiSwan!" Sanji's voice sang out. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked happily as Nami looked up.

"Hmmm..Ice Tea please." She answered.

"Coming right up!" Sanji replied leaping to the kitchen.

"Mmmm..Which to pick.." Ussop pondered which card to pick from Choppers hand. If he picked the Queen he'd lose. And thats just what he picked.

"No!" Rang out form Ussops mouth as laughter rang from the others.

Robin sipped her drink and watch with a smille at ther friends.

At the same time Sanji returned with Nami's ice tea.

Nami got off her chair and took her drink. She walked towards Robin and sat across from her takening a sipe of the cold drink.

"Wow this is good! Good job SanjiKun!"

"Yes,mines delightful as well CookSan."

"Thank You NamiSwan! RobinChawn!" Sanji was so jitty we could have popped.

"Neh Robin. Isn't today great?" Nami asked.

"Mmm. Everyone's enjoying themselves." Robin repied.

"I know! If things keep going like this we'll be at the next island in no time!" Nami said streching.

"If we continue on course I'm positive noting..." Nami trialed off as she noticed the Eternal Pose.

And screamed! This caught the attention of the intire crew.

"Oy Nami, what roung?" Luffy asked.

"Whats roung? Whats Roung! Were complietly off course thats ROUNG!"

"Franky! 20 degress to Port!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Franky dashed to the wheel and took hold of it. But for some reason it wouldn't move.

"Huh! What the hells goin on here?" He said.

"Whats the matter?" Nami asked.

"The wheel ain't movin!"

"WHAT! What do you mean not moving! Make it move Damn it!" Nami yelled.

As she continued to yell Chopper was looking over the side of the ship and noticed something.

"Neh Ussop, come look at the ocean." Chopper called.

"What about it?" Ussop looked down.

"See. The ocean is moving werid." Chopper answered.

"Yeah. But it looks like some kind of rip current?" Ussop replied questioning himself.

This caught Nami's ear and within moments she pushed Ussop away and looked at the sea herself.

"How can there be a rip current all the way out here?! The only appear near beaches!"

"Hmm I wonder?" Franky thought out loud.

"And what is that you wondering Franky." Nami asked.

"Well, when I was younger I knew these people from an island.

They told me that the island had a strange current called the Exit Current that would lead certain ships in to the islands harbor.

But what I don't get is the fact that were in it?"

"Couldn't we be close to the island and thats why were caught in it." Sanji asked.

"Nope. It's because..It's a movin island." Franky said with a grin.

"An Island That Moves! So cool! I want to go!" Luffy stated!

"Me too!"

"Me Three!"Then followed by Chopper and Ussop.

"We can't go!"Nami spoke.

"Ah! Why not?" Luffy asked with a pout.

"Because it's not the island the Eternal Pose is pointing to!"Nami answered.

"It's fine!" Franky stated.

"What!"Nami was about to pop.

"This island won't effect the Pose.You've got nothin to worry about." Franky told her.

"Yosh! Lets go to the moving island!"Luffy yelled.

"Oy what going on?" Zoro asked appearing on the stairs full dressed.

"Were going to a moving island!" Chopper said clinging to Luffys head.

"Isn't that cool?!" Luffy asked.

"If you say so.." Zoro replied.

"You don't like anything do you?" Sanji asked sarcasticly lighting a cigarete.

"What was that?!" Zoro answed.

"No wonder you don't have a girl." Sanji implied.

"You should talk Love-Cook." Zoro said in return.

"What was that Marimo?!"

"You heard me!Ero-Cook!"

As Zoro and Sanji began a fight, Luffy and the others jumped for joy in hopes to get to the moving island as fast as possible. Robin stood beside a depressed Nami.

"I give up." Nami said.

"Don't feel bad Ms. Navigator. In turth I also would like to see this moving island. And for all we know there could be treasure there." Robin stated.

"Your right Robin! Why should I feel bad! This island won't effect the pose so we can have a little vacation if we want! Bring on this moving island!" Nami rebounded with in secounds. The berri symbols glowing in her eyes. Robin only smilled and let out a gentle laugh.

It wasn't long before an island came in to view. A large looking island from where the ship was.

"There it is!" Franky said with a grin. He stood at the wheel waiting for the moment it was free from the current.

Luffy,Chopper, and Ussop were as excited as normal to see a new and strange island. Gocking and laughing as they looked on.

Before long the current released the Thousand Sunny and Franky took his time. With the sails tied down by Nami's order the ship docked with no problem.

At the same time at a building nearby a bell rang. It was one of many on a wall, most likely there to annouce new dockings of ships.

The large grin of a man was seen and soon his huge figure walked towards the strawhats ship.

On the habor beach Luffy ran around with Chopper and Ussop. The others soon followed with Nami infront.

"This is a odd kind of harbor. Do they beach the ships to the dock or what?" Nami asked out loud.

Then a great and happy laugh was heard, that caught the crews attention. There stood the shadowy figure of the large man engulf in light.

"Welcome Pirates! Welcome to this Moving Island! It's a special treat for the likes a you!Welcome..."

"To Wonderland!"


	3. Beast and The Beauties

The crew stood looking at the huge man.

He stood atleast ten feet tall. A large man with round muscler body and wide shoulders dressed in a black shirt, brown pants and a utilite belt around his chest..

He had short brown hair and a bead around his mouth which held a grin.

"Kuma Gotz!" The crew turned towards Franky.

"You know him?" Nami asked.

"Met him when I was still considered human." Franky answered as he walked around the crew members and toward Gotz.

"Franky. I see you inherited the damned blowfishies attiude and it's only been eight years!"

The two punched fisted. Frankys hand hafe the size of Gotz's.

"More then you might think." Franky repiled.

The two grinned at each other then laughed out loud as the crew looked on with smilles.

"Now that was a good laugh boy! Now are ya goin to introduce me you what!" Gotz meant the crew of course.

"Kuma Gotz? I know I've heared that name before?" Robin said.

"Mina! Meet Wright Gotz. Also know as Grizzly Gotz and Kuma Gotz!"

"Mah,mah! I haven't been called Grizzly since I last saw that blowfish!" Gotz said.

"Blowfish?" Luffy asked.

"I believe he means the Shipwright Tom who made Gold Rogers ship Captian."

"Your pretty sharp missy. Yep that blowfish, god bless him, were good friends. Back in the day before you were born."

"I met him back when before Tom started workin on the Puffing Tom." Franky said.

"Yeah. But he was alot shorter back then!" Gotz laughed.

"Mister Gotz, Did you work on Gold Rogers Ship too?" Chopper asked.

"Sad to say I didn't. That blowfish got there before me! But I'll tell you one thing I had one hell of a party with with Roger on this island!" Gotz said.

"You had a party with him! SO COOL!" Luffy squealed out in joy.

"Yet that man drank me under the table! My wife gave me one hell of a takin to when it was over though."

"Thats right how is Gina?" Franky asked.

"Ah..She pasted a week after are last vist."

"What! Whatta about the girls?!"Franky asked.

"Now don't you worry boy. My girls were strong even my youngest."

"Well thats a loud off my back."

"Enough of this talkin out here! Lets head to the house theres enough room for the lot of ya to stay as long as ya like!"

"Are ou sure theres enough room? I mean there are eight of us." Nami said.

Nami's question was soon answered as the group arrived at Gotz's home.

"This is where you live!" Nami said.

Gotz's home wasn't just some oversized house. It was a oversized mansion. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper ran around the courtyard filled with flowers.

As the group moved inside the boys were in aw of it all. Robin smilled at many of the antiques. Nami was drooling over the fact that she now new a wealthy person.

Even Sanji had something he liked. The house didn't just have maids, but nurses too.

"So many beautiful girls! I'm in heaven!" Sanji said to himself as nurses in pink and white walked around the rooms.

"Feel free to look round! Rachel!" Gotz yelled.

In another part of the house near by sat a woman at a desk. She had a mild tan and platnum blond thick hair. She turned towards the voice showing her blue eyes.

This was Rachel, Gotz's secound daughter at the age of 24. She stood up and walked to the door. She wore a long floor length dark blue dress with no sleeves.

She walked in to the hall.

"Papa?! What is it?!"

"Look who came for a visit girl!" Gotz answered.

"Yo!" Franky said rasing his hand in to a tumbs up.

"Franky!" Rachel yelled.

"Meia! Meia get down here!" Rachel yelled up the staircase beside her, then she quickly went toward Franky.

"My god! You realy are a cyborg! So Cool!"

"Your not bad your self Rachel." Franky smirked at the fact Rachel was no child anymore.

"Hey sis whats going on?" A girls voice was heard from above. The crew down stairs looked up to the stairs and saw the owner of the voice.

This was Meia, Gotz's third, and youngest daughter at a young 16.

She had long thick dirty blond hair in a ponytail which was emphized by her green eyes.

She too wore a dress only the same kind as her sisters only cranberry with long sleeves that reveiled her shoulders.

"Franky?!" Meia said.

"Hey kiddo! Damn you got bigger!" Franky replied.

Meia walked down the stairs an took her place with her sister.

"Everyone these are two of my girls. Rachel and Meia. Girls these are The StrawHat Pirates."

"You joined a pirate crew Franky!" Rachel said.

"So cool!" Meia replied.

"Excuse me please." A girls voice came through. Standing at a room entrance was a nurse. But at a closer look she wasn't just a girl she had deer ears.

She had lite blue short hair with blue eyes covered by glasses. Her nurses uniform was short and white.

She looked human but her ears were a dead give away that she wasn't fully human.

"What is it Yuri?"Rachel asked.

"Todays papers need signing." Yuri didn't smille she had a straight face and almost ignored the crew.

Then as Rachel and Meia reached her the grandfather clock struck three pm.

"Oh no. Not again." Yuri said.

"What? Does something happen at three?"Nami asked.

With out another secound a pink haired girl fell from the stairs spilling sheets on the floor in front of her.

"Hey are you ok?" Chopper asked raning over to the girl.

"I'm fine, thank you." The girl answered.

She sat up and she and Chopper locked eyes. The girl was just like Yuri. Only her skin wasn't as pale, no glasses, and her eyes were pink as her hair.

Chopper blushed at her and she did the same. A bout of silence between them as there ears twitched.

"Sakura! Must you do this everyday?!" Yuri asked. Breaking the stare between Sakura and the young reindeer doctor.

"I'm sorry sister. The sheet got caught when I stepped on it and well.."

"Oh never mind. I'll be going now." Yuri said turning around and headed back in to room she had appeared from.

"Mister Gotz sir theres a call for you." A maid called.

"Yeah. Rachel take over." Gotz said as he walked off.

"Okay. Well then let me show all of you to your rooms. Meia can you clean up the sheets. Sakura please come with me.

"Sure sis!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As the group moved up the stairs Ussop picked up one of the fallen sheets. Meia had picked up most of them already, but since he had one sheet he desided to help out.

He went for another sheet infront of him only to touch hands with Meia. The two had gone for the same sheet,it being the last one.

"Sa..Sa..Sorry!" Ussop said with a blush across his face.

"Don't be. It's sweet of you to help." Meia told him.

"Ok."

As Meia help Ussop pick up the sheet, Ussop blushed brighter.

"By the way? Your part of the pirate crew right? What's your name?" Meai asked.

Ussop new what he want to say he wanted to impress her.

"It's Ussop! I'm the Sharpshooter!" Was what came out.

"Realy!"Meia said happily.

A maid came by and Meia flaged her down giving her the sheets to take to the laundry.

She then took Ussops arm and pulled him to another part of the mansion.

"Check this out!" Meia said opening a door and entering.

The room was filled with weapons of every size and shape. Most of them more antiques.

"Wow! So cool!" Ussop said.

"We have bigger ones at the Museum on the island." Meia told him. As the two looked through a glasscase.

"Realy!"

"Yep!"

The two of them just looked at each other and blushed then looked away.

"Oy? What this one?" Ussop asked walking to another part of the room.

"Oh! The crossbow? That ones old!"

Upstairs Rachel lead the crew to empty rooms down the halls.

"This place is huge!" Luffy said.

"Yes it has to big for my old man." Rachel said.

"Cool! Hey Rachel can we get somethin to eat soon?" Luffy asked again.

"Oh sure! In a little bit I take you to the best resturant on the island!"


	4. Food,Swords,and Stupidity

Rachel had only one crew member left to give a room, Luffy. She opened the door at the end of the hall and walked in, Luffy followed. It was a large room with a big red canipe bed.

"Awsome!" Luffy said. He laughed then jumped on the bed. Rachel opened the balcany doors.

"I'm glad you like it! Only Pirate Captians that Papa thinks have a good head on their shoulders stay here. And thats not many. But the total does include Roger." Rachel said.

"Realy! He realy slept in here?!"Luffy asked.

"Yep! I met him the first and last time when I was about three. He was such a funny and great man." Rachel stated as she walked to the door.

"I'm gonna check on the others so you can take a breather here for a bit Luffy."

"No problem. Thanks Rachel!" Luffy said. He fell to the pillows with a smille as Rachel lef the room.

Rachel walked down the hall passing the other room, one including Chopper and Sakura.

"Do you like the room Chopper?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it's great!" He answered.

The room wasn't just large, it was also filled with medical books. Chopper ran around the room to the bookcases in aw.

"So many medical books!" He said.

"That because mister Gotz's home is also used as the Island harbor clinic. Any kind of problem on the sea can be treated here!" Sakura excelmed happily as she walked up towards Chopper.

Chopper took a breath and blushed bright as the scent of the books was over powered by the scent of Sakura. He became started and hit the case causing books to fall from above on to him.

"Chopper!" Sakura yelled raning to help him. She moved the books and found Chopper knocked out still blushing.

"Chopper are you ok?!" Sakura asked as she picked him up.

"Yeah.. Just fine..." He answered.

"Oh good!" Sakura said hugging him, which pushed his face in to her chest. Chopper being a boy smilled happily.

At the end of the hall Rachel arrived at an open door. This room was Frankys. She walked in to the room with her arms crossed as Franky was laying on the oversized bed his arms under his head.

"Eight years huh?" Rachel said as she walked closer. Franky opened his eyes.

"You know that is a freaking long time to not send any kind of letter!" She continued as she reached the bed.

"Well I'm here now right? We can talk now, who needs to write." Franky said. Rachel sat on the bed and leaned over to him.

"I realy don't feel like talking Franky." She said sweetly. Franky grined and pulled Rachel closer.

Out the door they had been seen by Meia and Ussop. The two looked at each other and smirked evily.

Back in Luffys room. Luffy remand in the same possion since Rachel left. Suddenly the laughter of children caught his ear. He sat up and looked around. Then he looked at the open balcany doors the breeze moving the clear white cutains. He got up and went out on the balcany. Luffy had a nice view of a garden with flowers. In the garden were a bunch of kid. Three boys and five girls. Each different ages and sizes. Luffy leaned agianst the railing with a smille and watched them in the garden having fun. A small little girl with black hair in a blue dress walked away from the group over to a pond. But something else grabbed his attention when the little girl came to a stop.

Sitting on a iron bench was a girl in a white dress. It was the same style was Meia's only it wasn't as large. Her hair was long and pure white with a very lite violet tint. Her face was hidden from view but with a closer look on the left of her hair was a short strand of violet colored hair that looked like it was made of jems.

The girl stood up and walked with the little girl to the other children. Luffy couldn't stop watching her and he didn't know why at all.

"Oy Luffy! You gotta hear this!" Ussops voice range through. Luffy turned around and walked back inside.

"What is it?" He asked as Ussop walked up to him.

"Meia and I caught Franky with Rachel!" He told him.

"What your kidding!"

"Saw it with are own eyes! Oh! And you got to see this room they've got! It's filled with all these old and new weapons!"Ussop told him.

"Realy! So cool!"Luffy wanted to see the weapons,but then he remebered the girl.

Ussop was already at the door.

"Luffy come on!" He called.

"I'm comin in a sec."

He ran back to the balcany to find it empty. The girl and the children were gone. He frowned and walked back to the hall.

With in a few minutes the crew was outside and waiting for there guides. Gotz appeared first, followed by the girls.

The girls were dressed different now.

Rachel was in tight red and black shorts,that revieled her bellybutton, a tight sleeveless top of the same colors, fingerless gloves, and flat ankle boots.

Meia's hair was braided on one side, up still in the ponytail.

Her top was a yellow tubtop with green sleeves that showed off her shoulders, a mini skirt of the same colors, and ankle boots.

"Lets get goin!" Gotz said aloud.

The sisters were lifted up and sat on there fathers shoulders. With in a few minutes down the road Ussop walked on Gotz's left.

He looked up and noticed Meia looking at him. She winked and Ussop blushed, stood up straight, and looked down the road.

Then the group saw it. Wonderland islands largest town. Violet Town.

Apon entering the sisters jumped from there fathers shoulders. Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop were in aw at the size of the town.

"Now listen up all of ya! Do what ever you want today as long as your on this island your my friends so it's just fine to charge anything to me!" Gotz told them.

"Just keep the bills below 2.1million berries each!"

"Honto!" Nami yelled!

"Don't worry Papa makes tons of Berries so hes extremly generous!" Meia told her.

After the ok to go, Gotzs walked back to the harbor to do some more work.

Franky and Rachel went off to a Soda Shop, Chopper went with Nami and Robin to help them with some shopping, and

Meia showed the remaining crew to the resturant that Rachel had talked about.

Within minutes the group of five were standing outside a huge blue resturant.

"Welcome to "Heaven's Rose Cafe"! Meia said.

"Yeah Food!" Luffy yelled!

"Lets eat!" Ussop added!

As the group walked up, the doors opened. They walked in, the room was huge, with a spiral staircase in the center.

Once they entered they were met by waitresses in long french maid uniforms.

"Welcome!" The girls said in unison.

"Hi girls!" Meia said.

"Hello Meia!" The brunet said.

"How are today?" The blond asked.

"I'm fine. Get this! These four gentlemen are Pirate guests of my old man's. So feed'em good!"

"Will do!"

"Well well, did I here Pirates?!" A woman's voice was heard.

Behind the girls stood a beautiful blond, curly haired woman in a gothic lolita maid dress.

"Hi Ms. Heaven!" Meia said.

"Hello yourself Meia. If your guests of that beast of a father of yours then these boys must be good." Heaven said.

"Yeah were awsome!" Ussop said.

"The Captian?" Heaven asked.

Luffy raised his hand.

"Well your deffently cute enought to be a Pirate Captain. The moment I saw you I thought I was looking at Roger agian,that smille."

"Mother,stop hitting on the customers!" Another womans voice was heard.

"Oh sweetie I'm just being cute." Heaven said.

Behind Heaven was a girl with purple eyes and long thick dark gray hair in a very big braid. She was wearing a white and blue pirate wench outfit.

"Hi Layla! How are you?" Meia asked.

"Does annoyed count Meia." Layla answered.

"Well... You all must be hungry Layla will you.." Heaven was cut off.

"Which one of you is the cook?" Layla asked.

"I am." Sanji answered.

"Come with me. Mom you sit the others."

Layla walked past the group with Sanji close behind.

The two walked in to the backroom. Layla walked throught a cutain and Sanji followed. It was a private room with a view of the garden.

"Here." Layla handed Sanji a menu.

"Thank you." He took the menu and looked at it for a minute then handed it back.

"What ever you suggest is fine for me." He said.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"If you would permit me to watch the preperation then it's fine."

"Ok, follow me."

Walking through another curtain and down a hall they came to the kitchen. Sanji looked around and was impressed by the size and how clean it was.

He was even more impressed when it was Layla herself making his food. She chopped,stired, and sauted like a master. With in minutes food was finished for him to eat.

All Sanji did was watch her. Said noting, did noting,he only watched the woman in front of him.

As Sanji ate alone with Layla, the others were having a feast in the main room.

Luffy stuffed his face as he normaly did, but this time he had no fear of Nami yelling at him since it was being takin care of by Gotz.

Ussop ate with Meia and the two talked about the weapons in the museum.

Zoro was having his fill of booze and enjoing every minute of it. But then something caught his interrest.

A group of men entered the resturant, all with a signle katana on there belts.

But then as Zoro was returning to his drink, the group of men parted. In the center of the group was one woman.

She had long dark blue hair. And was wearing a red and white kimono.

Zoro watched her as she walked with the group. She turned her head towards him, a clear view of her lite green eyes.

Zoro turned away,but watched from the corner of his eye as the group sat at a large table, the girl sitting first.

Everything seemed fine. That was until a young man was thrown throught the doors on to the resturant floor.

He was dressed like the other men, the same brown training clothes.

"Oh damn Kai!" One larger man yelled.

Soon the group of men surrounded him as well as the woman who kneeled at his side with a gentle sad and worried look on her face.

"Those bastereds... took the sword..." Kai chocked out.

"You mean those guys about Gotzs size?!

"Those bastereds I knew they were touble!"

The man were mad. All saying and asking questions.

Zoro watched the woman. She had no kind of fear at all.

Soon the man named Kai was picked up by some of the other men from the floor.

"Don't worry Kourin. Will get that sword back no matter what! Right men!" The tall man said to the woman and addressing the men.

And soon the group moved outside, leaving Kourin behind.

The group of four watched it all. Well three not counting Luffy as he was still eating.

Meia got up and ran over to Kourin. Ussop and Zoro watched the two chat quietly.

Then Kourin began outside, and Meia gestured to the boys to follow her. They did and left Luffy to his food.

Outside the men fought against three men like Gotz, only the way they were dressed like mercanaries and theives. Long messy hair,with bad stubble.

At least eight of the seventeen men were still standing. But no matter what they were no match for the large men.

As Zoro watched he glanced at the woman, her fists clenched.

As the last man was beaten, Zoro was bent on doing something. But before he knew it Kourin stood infront of the the ugliest man.

"Well well! What do we have here? What do you want girly?!" He asked with a dirty grin.

"I would like my sword back if you don't mind." Kourin spoke.

"Your sword!" The men laughed.

"What can a little thing like you do with a sword?!" He asked again placing a black sethed sword with a green tasill in to the ground.

"I dare you to pick up that sword and challenge me!" The man said.

And Kourin did just that. She pulled the sword from its scabered and made her stance.

As the man laughed, Kourin slashed her sword once. The man felt an enormous amount of pain from his lower area then his pants fell down reveal his underwear.

Off gaurd another man took his club to Kourin. Her face showed fear,when it tuned to stun as of all people Zoro slashed at the man saving her.

The other man came at them with a huge sword. But when he swung it, Kourin jumped on to the sword and leaped in to the air. She raised the sword straight up words then brought it down breaking the large mans sword apon contacted.

The three men ran away to the harbor in fear, as the men in training surround Kourin and her resethed sword.

She looked over to Zoro, who was looking at her. As the men talked about Kourins move, she walked up to Zoro.

"Thank you for you help." She said as the men in training huddled around them.

"Yeah! Your one hell of a swordsman pal!" The men were extremly impressed.

"Hmph. It wan't anything if you ask me." Zoro said.

"For saving Kourin how about we all celebrate with some good drinks?! Comin pal?!" The tall man asked.

"Sure..Why not." Zoro said with a grin,fixing his katana's.

Zoro walked off with the group and Kourin as Luffy exited the resturant. Ussop and Meia ran in to him.

"Luffy you done eatting already?"Ussop asked.

"For now. Yeah." Luffy answered.

"You mean he can eat more?!" Meia asked.

"Don't worry I tell you all about it." Ussop told her as they walked back inside the resturant.

Luffy streched and was read to look around the town. As he began to walk away from the resturant a gust of wind blew his hat off in to the air.

Thats when he found he hadn't put the string of his hat right. Turning around he followed after his hat as it drifted in the air.

He ran around building and stores, and up a hill towards a large fountain.

His eyes were fixed on his hat and watched it land on the ground leaning against the fountain.

As he countinued towards it someone picked it up.

Thats when his mind shifted from just his hat to both the hat and the one holding it. The girl in white.

Luffy slowed down to a walk, then stopped.

The violet strands of hair were easily visible from the way she stood, her face only partly visible.

He just looked at her the same way as in the garden, but then she turned her head towards Luffy.

Luffy was caught in big ocean clear blue eyes,so much so that a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Your hat?" The girl asked in a gentle,sweet, soft voice.

"Uh..Yeah it's mine." Luffy answered.

The girl walked up to him and handed Luffy his hat with both hands.

"I'm glad it didn't hall in the fountian. Lets hope the wind isn't to strong." She said.

After the chance meeting, the girl waved goodbye and walked off.

Luffy placing his hat back on his head watched her leave. He blushed and grined wided.

"She so cute!" He said to himself.

Thats when he relized.

"AH! I didn't asked what her name is!"


	5. Two Shocking Firsts!

A cool breeze blew on the street of Violet Town. Nami streched her arms up from the day of mild shopping. Since Gotz was being so generous Nami was thrilled that she could at last live a little. But there was a problem. Violet Town had far to many shops, and Nami was ready to rest from shopping for the day. Robin had bought a few new books and clothes that day also,but had parted with Nami to look around the museum. Chopper returned with the girls bags to the mansion.

Nami look around on her way back to the mansion when she noticed a small shop.

"The Sea Treasure" was apon the sign,and that was all Nami needed to read.

"Treasure,treasure,treasure!" She sang to herself as she floated to the shop.

She opened the door to a treasure hunters paradice. Maps,tools,jewery, if it could be part of a treasure it was there.

"So wonderful! Nami said.

"Need help Miss?" A mans voice was heard from the left of her.

Nami looked and saw a man about her age standing there.

He had short slickback dark blue hair, and wore a purple tank top with a red and black open jacket, pants, and boots.

"Um..Actualy I'd like to speek to the owner of the shop please?" Nami asked.

"Your looking at him." The man answered.

"You! Then you found all this?!" Nami was a little over welmed at the fact a man her age was the owner of a treasure shop.

"No not all of it. A great deal of this my late parents found." He answered.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Nami said.

"Don't be, everyone who comes in here asks me that. The names Averie. And you would be?"

"Huh? Oh! It's Nami!" It had started. Nami couldn't help but find Averie attractive. He wasn't acting like the kind of men she would normaly find at shops like this one.

She couldn't help but blush at him slightly.

"Well then Miss Nami if you need anything just ask me." Averie said as he began to walk off.

"Uh! Actualy! I um.. Could you show me around?" Nami asked nervously, mentaly kicking herself.

"Sure." Averie walked back to Nami and the two began the tour of the shop togather.

At the same time at the museum,Robin had only realy begun her culture lesson. She stopped and studied everything she saw,once,twice,three times over.

Taking it all in with just a smiply smille.

It was then a man in white and black caught her eye. For she had caught his eye as well. Returning to a large painting on the wall the man walked up beside her.

"I do hope you are enjoying your time here today miss. This piece is one of our best." He said calm and collected.

"Might I ask if you are employed here then?" Robin asked.

"In some ways you could say I live here. I almost never leave this museum as it was my mothers greatest treasure." He stated.

The man wore a white shirt and black tie, along with a black and white jacket with black pants and shoes.

His silver hair was full and long,tied back in a ponytail that rested on his right shoulder.

"Gotz is the owner but I am the one who gives care and love to this wonderful place." He continued.

"Excuse me miss. It was rude of me not to introduce myself first. My name is Oliver, I am the Museums curater." He said with a bow.

"You are a true gentlemen to intoduce yourself first CuraterSan." Robin said.

"No please, this island does not need formalities miss,please call me Oliver."

"Very well. Then I will introduce myself also.My name is Nico Robin."

"Robin, would you grace me with your presents throught the museum?"

"I would like that very much,thank you. Oliver."

Oliver offerd his left arm and Robin took it as the two walked on to the next piece.

Time went on for the Strawhat crew some enjoing there time more then others.

Franky and Rachel were having ablast in the Soda Shop with a group of men who worked for Gotz. Laughing and drink all kinds of cola and rootbeer.

Ussop and Meia still sat in the resturant they ate as Ussop asked Meia about her life on the island.

Chopper and returned to the mansion with no problem, he was tired and that was Sakura's department.

She was loving and gentle with him,something her sister Yuri smilled at with being seen.

But it was Luffy who was having the bad day. He returned to the mansion and was resting on his bed, his mind racing with the white dressed girls smille and kindness.

He would turn his head towards the balcany door every so often hoping to here the children,but there was noting.

It made the child like pirate captain frown and feel depressed.

A good distance from the mansion was a forest. Inside the forest was another large home. This was the home of Kourin.

It was a neatly sized dojo and house. Zoro found it appealing, but the slight smell of burnt word was in the air. Something that didn't seem right to him.

The group of men showed Zoro to there sleeping corters and found Kai and two other man helping him.

Kai was young, atleast Luffys age or younger. He had short brown messy hair and his build was not that good. It was easy to see Kai was the runt of the dojo.

"Hey Kai!" The large man yelled as he opened the door.

"You feelin alright kid?!"

"Nothing broken?!"

"Atleast he isn't dead right!"

The men were happy and joked about Kai's condition and what happened earlier. They sat around him gabing him in the arm and messing his hair up more.

"Oy Kai. Meet Zoro,he helped get back Kourins sword!" One man said.

"He realy saved her, Kourin got it back herself!" Another stated.

"Thank you for helping out. I should do something nice for Kourin to apoliges." Kai said.

"Your alive right. Thats all she would want."

"Yeah Kai! You know Kourin isn't the type of woman to take gifts. She would rather just stay the way we treat her everyday!" One man spoke out.

"Yeah. She so selfless that she never takes gifts for herself."

"She never even goes shopping!"

"Kourin is the greatest woman in the world!"

The men were having a ball discussing Kourin. When the booze arrived they drank themselfs silly until they were out like lights.

That is all but Zoro.

It was about six and the sun would be setting withing the hour or two. Zoro sat outside the sleeping corters and drank some more.

He heared soft foot steps from close by and looked to see Kourin looking in on the other men.

"I'm happy for them." She said.

"For what?"

"They don't normaly drink like this, so I'm happy to see them have fun." She answered turning to look at Zoro.

"Oh your shirt." Kourin stated he fact that there was a stain from fallen booze. Must likely some had spilled whall drinking with the men and wasn't noticed.

"Please let me clean it for you? It's the least I can do since it was my trianies foult." She asked.

Zoro could feel the cold stain now and it was annoying.

"Sure." He said. He took of his shirt off and handed it to Kourin. Thats when she saw the scar.

"Oh my god. How did you ever get a scar like this?" She reached out ran her hand across Zoro's scar.

Her hand was oddly soft and smooth for a woman who used a sword the way she did. It caused him to blush slightly.

"Someone..I have to fight again gave it to me." Zoro answered looking away.

"I see. Its a battlescar. A reminder of a lost battle that gives you strength to continue on. I understand." Kourin said.

"You understand what...?" Zoro asked trialing off. Kourin had turn with her back facing him. She had removed her kimono to reveal her back.

There from her upper left shoulder to her butt was a great old scar. Zoro's eyes were wide at the fact she should be dead the way the scar was seen.

Covering the length of her back it should have killed her.

"I also have a scar. My reminder that I will never beable to fully full fill my dream." She said as she recovered herself.

"What would that dream be?" Zoro said.

Kourin turned to face him.

"To be the worlds best female swordsman." She answered.

"well I should clean this shirt now. I'll bring something for you to wear in a minute." She said standind and begining to walk off.

Zoro watched her leave,then looked out in to the sun.

"They have the same dream. She's may not look like you,but she has part of you. Kuina..." Zoro thought of his late friend and his childhood.

It made him wonder about Kourin in a different way then any woman before.

As time went by the sun was setting and Meia and Ussop were returning to the mansion.

But it seems one other crew member had yet to leave for the mansion other then Zoro.

Sanji had finished his meal a few hours ago,but had stayed to help Layla.

The resturant closed at six thirty to clean up for the evening crownd at eight. Thous as Layla cleaned the dishes,Sanji had helped himself to the nights to do list.

He had taken care of all of the time comsuming dishies to Layla's surpries, but befor she thanked him he began to leave.

As he reached the main room his mind was on Layla.

She was beautiful,graceful when she cooked, never once did she put full weight on the ground as she moved through out the kichen.

Her hair was like the perfect chacolate mouse,her skin was the softes shade of peach, and her eyes made him weak.

But as he walked down the street he turned and looked back, only to see Layla returning inside from the secound floor balcany.

Sanji blush then smilled, and continued to the mansion.

He was happy and content, that was until he saw Nami and Robin walking with two men.Averie and Oliver.

His jaw dropped to the ground and tears streamed from his face as Nami smilled as she talked to Averie, and that Robin was holding Olivers arm as they walked.

Suddenly it felt like a pair of eyes were looking at him that caused a shizer up his back.

But looking around he saw no one. Then the feeling stopped and it left him wonder until Nami called to meet the men they walked with.

Sanji, with a cool expression did just that, as he was set on kicking Averie and Olivers's heads in if they tried anything with Nami and Robin whall he was there.

As it seemed the day was causing a few bad things to happen. One person at the time from the crew was enjoying himself.

Ussop couldn't have been happier walking with Meia,now clinging to his arm, as they returned to the mansion watching the sun.

Other then his dear friend Kaya back home. Meia did something to him when they were togather. Something didn't happen.

The time they spent togather,Ussop never lied once.

That night as the crew members returned to the mansion,Zoro returning wearing a training uniform top from Kourin's, and Franky with Rachel with extra soda for a few days with them, they all enjoyed dinner and returned to there rooms.

But something was different, the crew had a wonderful time there first few hours on Wonderland Island. That is all but one.

Luffy,cleaned up and now only sleeping in clean boxers, was unable to sleep.

His mind was on the white haired girl. She was unlike any girl he had ever met.

Luffy was not himself, the girl was his only thought since he returned to the manison.

So much though that when the crew found out something shocking from Sakura it echoed throught the night sky.

"""""""He didn't WHAT!!!!!!!!"""""""

That night for the first time, Luffy have not ate dinner.


	6. Luffy's Misson and A Flowery Dessert

It was early morning now on Wonderland Island. The sun was coming up and a cool breeze was blowing. The city and most of it's people slepted in peace. The only ones awake now were the bakers and market shop owners. That included Layla ,her mother Heaven, and the girls who worked with them. Kourin sat watching the sunrise and Zoro's shirt dring on a clothes line as her boys cleaned the dojo and surrounding. Averie at his shop was looking at some charts, and Oliver stood at the the same painting where he met Robin.

At the mansion Gotz slept in his hug bed, the drapes closed. A few of the crew of the Thousand Sunny were up. Nami was taking a hot morning bath and loving it. Robin was brushing her hair.

Sanji was down in the kitchen showing off. The nurses and maids in aw. Zuro sat at a window box holding on to the training uniform shirt from last night and glancing at Kuina's sword beside him.

Franky and Rachel were sharing an ice cold soda togather in his room looking at papers on the bed. Chopper was helping Sakura with her First Add kit. Ussop had returned to his room in a towel after a bath only to find Meia playing with his slingshot, dressed still in her yellow baby doll night cloths. A miss fire casing the towel to fall and Meia and Ussop to turn red.

The crew had things to do and couldn't wait for breakfast. That was all but one.

Luffy was sleeping in his room, after hours of nothing but thinking about the girl that caught his intrest, he had fallin asleep and by breakfast time no one felt right about waking him.

As the crew walked down the stairs,Franky and Rachel were standing with Gotzs and talking, Nami and Robin talked, Sakura walked with Chopper as he looked at a large medical book, Zoro in a tight black sleveless shirt walked holding the training shirt under his arm, and Ussop and Meia brought up the rear.

"Ussop is Luffy ok?" Meia asked.

"I hope so." He answered. "This hasn't happened before and Luffy never gets sick so it can't be a cold so anything." Ussop crossed his arms looking serious.

"Hmm? I wonder what could be wrong? Meia looked confused at first then looked up the stairs.

Luffy was up now and dressed. He was on the balcany looking out at the garden. The memorie of the girl was eatting at him.

He sulked for one more minute then clenched his fist.

"I'm gonna find her agian." He said.

With that he ran out of his room and out the front door of the mansion with out anyone noticing.

It was after breakfast and the crew had there own things to do.

Averie came to pick up Nami to take her treasure hunting at the beach. Oliver had also arrived ar the mansion to go for a walk with Robin.

Zoro took the training uniform shirt and headed to Kourins to return it. Ussop and Meia went fishing. Rachel and Franky went down to the shipyard for the day.

Sanji cleaned up and went to see Layla. And Chopper was invited to help with the patients with Sakura.

Behind the mansion and down a path was a clearing and a perfect fishing spot. The water was blue and there was a huge rock in the perfect place for casting.

"See Ussop I told you it was nice!" Meia said.

"WOW! This place is so cool! I gotta bring Chopper and Luffy here next time!" He said gocking and holding the fishing gear.

That was until Meia's checks puffed up on her face with annoyed look.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want to be here with you! Come on lets fish!" Ussop told her dashing up the rock.

Meia's face went back to normal and she smilled. As she made her way up the rock Ussop was putting the fishing gear out and getting the bait on the hook.

Meia sat beside him and giggled to her self as she picked up her fishing rod.

"Okay, Ussop just calm down. Sure Meia's beautiful, nice, and a genius. She a normal girl. So what if your alone with her.

Alone..All alone with Meia." Ussop thought to himself as he casted slightly shacking.

As the two sat on the rock, Meia casted, putting the rod in a drilled hole in the rock to keep it from moving, she leaned against Ussop's shoulder with a blush.

Which caused Ussop to sit up straight now even more nervous.

At the same time, Zoro had arrived at Kourins and caught her training. He sat on a log bench and watched her. He was captivated by her movements.

But it was the look in her eye's that were what grabbed him.

They were like Kueina's, but something was different. Kourin's eyes were beautiful and glowed when she slashed her sword. It made him wonder at both what he was feeling, and about what she had told him the night before and the scar on her back.

_"I also have a scar. My reminder that I will never beable to fully full fill my dream." She said as she recovered herself._

_"What would your dream be?" Zoro said._

_Kourin turned to face him._

_"To be the world best female swordsman." _

When Zoro came back to the present Kourin was right in front of him. Which caused him to fall over the bench.

"Your awake now?" She asked.

He looked at her rubbing his head and blushing. Kourin smilled her soft smille at hims as he stood up.

Zoro hand her the uniform shirt.

"I just brought it back." Zoro said.

She took the shirt as he began to leave.

"Thank you." She said as he wazed with out looking.

By the time he was out of sit, Kourin took the shirt to the laundry,holding it close.

Later at Heaven's Rose Cafe,Sanji was in the kitchen up a storm.

The night before the night crowed had fell in love with Sanji and Layla's combantion cooking.

So much so that the girls working there begged him to cook again. He didn't refuse the girls only to have Layla give a cold welcome for about a hafe hour.

But now the two were cooking with smillies. The girls in the kitchen giggled when ever the two fed each other for a taste test.

Soon Sanji was the celebrity he wanted to be. So much so that the crowd in the dinning rooms was cursing the Marines for such a crapy wanted poster of him.

Out on the shipyard Gotz's was working on getting two ships in dock back up to working order. The Thousand Sunny was docked too and out of the water.

There were only a few men looking over the ship for damage, mostly the outer parts of the ship as the inner part was to advanced. Also the fact Gotz could fit on the ship.

Rachel was loving the dock system. So much so that she blushed.

Franky felt like a king having Rachel fawn over his work.

To celebrate they toasted with cola in front of the fish tank.

A ways away from the shipyards was a beach. This was the beach that Averie took Nami to for treasure hunting.

Nami sat on the beach in a green and red bikini, on a blanket, under an umbrella.

She was fixing the food in the picnic basket when Averie came back from the water. He was shirtless and only in midnight blue trunks, and holding a trident.

He ran over to his bag on the beach blacket and grab a few things, including two bottles of liquid, a towel, and a brush.

With in a few moments of wondering what he was doing. He turned to face Nami with the towle. Opening it he revealed a gold an emerald pendant.

Averie walked around Nami and put it around her neck. The emerald resting on her upper chest.

She looked at the necklace as Averie grabbed a sandwich and laid out under the umbrella.

With out any notice, Robin and Oliver walked on the hill side near the beach.

They took a moment to watch the gift giving unfold. They smilled at each other and continued on there way.

It was a about one o'clock. And Luffy was feeling very low. He had looked for the girl with white hair for over five hours and he had found nothing.

He even went so far as to look in the forest area. As he walked up a path farther up a hill a group of children ran by him heading towards the town.

That's when he woke up. It was the same children with the girl the other day.

His hope was up as he took off for the end of the path.

He walked in to the light and in to a clearing filled with flowers, with a look of aw.

Then he saw her. There the girl was in her white dress. She sat in the flowers making flower crowns.

Luffy could move, he just looked at her from a far.

That was until he saw a group of five men walking towards her from another side of the clearing.

She looked up at them as they walked closer. She stood and looked tence.

Thats when the men began to jog towards her as she took a step back.

The men took off and the girl turned to run but after a few secounds she tripped and fell.

"Your not getting away this time!" One man yelled.

She tried to get up, but her leg was grabbed by one of the men.

"You gotta pick to day..!" with out another secound the man was hit right in the face by Luffys rocket punch,sending him flying.

"He's a Devil Fruite user!" Another man yelled. The girl was still on the ground and now was looking up to Luffy with teary eyes as his arm came back.

When they saw Luffys mad face, the men ran the other way like they were on fire.

That's when Luffy looked down at the girl and reached out her hand. She took it and Luffy helped her up.

"Your the man from yesterday. Thank you for helping me." She said

"Not a problem. What were those jerks trying to do any way?" Luffy said fixing his hat and looking in around for anyone.

"They were trying to get me to marry one of them."

"What?! Marry you?!" Luffy looked at her with a look a shock. She was looking down holding her hands against her chest Her violet eye's tearing.

Luffy looked up and towards the direction the men fled. Looking closly he could see more men waiting behind the trees.

"Hey? What's your name?" Luffy asked seriously. The girl looked up.

"My name? It's... Parfait."

"Parfait huh? How about I be your bodyguard?" Luffy asked looking at her with a wink of his left eye.

"Alright!" Parfait answered happily with a smille.


	7. Luffy the Bodygaurd! Protect Parfait!

The forest path lead back to the town. Luffy walking next to Parfait, stopping to look back every few minutes to see if the men from earlier were following them.

"Luffy?" Parfait called.

When he turned around he saw Parfait standing down the path closer to the town.

"Hurry up now! Bodyguard!" She said with a giggle and smille.

"Hey wait a secound! Parfait!" He called catching up to her.

The men at the forest edge, stood weaping.

"What does he have that we don't?" One sobbed.

Once the two entered the town Parfait showed Luffy streets he had yet seen.

The two stopped every where. Food carts. Clothing stands and shops. Even a joke shop.

As the two laughed and enjoyed themselves, they talked.

"Luffy? How did you get Devil Fruit poweres?"

"I ate the Gum Gum Fruit."

"And thats what you used to save me?"

"Yep! "

"It must be fun to be able to use your powers like that. Oh. Is it real true that Devil fruit eatters can't swim?"

"Yep."

"So they sink?"

"Like an anker."

"Oh dear."

By this time Parfait had brought Luffy to her home on a hill over looking the town. It was a small house, but well built. It was easy to see it was made from ship parts.

Luffy watched Parfait go up to the house, he liked it. The easy signs from a ship yard were evident at one wall.

"Luffy?" Parfait called to him and he turned to go towards the house. He didn't get very far as he slipped and fell in to a puddle head first by the door.

Next to him was a leaking barrel, the cause of the puddle.

Parfait ran outside when she heard Luffy yell, only to see him covered in mud. Only to start laughing at him when he sat up.

"I'm sorry! It's just your the first to slip there in over a week other then me!"

Seeing Parfait laughing brought a smille to luffy's muddy face.

"Wipe as much off as you can. You can clean up in my bathroom."

Parfait went inside. Luffy stood up and out of the puddle. He wiped off as much of the mud he could, in turn taking off his red shirt.

When he was ready to enter the house he took off his sandals at the door and was met with parfait holding a basket and bathroom bowl.

"Here you go. Just put your cloths in the basket and go clean up. The bath is down the hall straight ahead,it's already nice and hot."

Once in the bathroom, one of the nices rooms in the house.

He left his clothes in the basket outside the door. Parfait then picked up the muddy clothes and went to wash them.

As Luffy enjoyed his bath time, Parfait cleaned Luffys muddy mess.

His boxers were the only thing not as dirty as his other clothes, so it was easy for Parfait clean and get them dry.

She found a large white shirt with Gotz's ship yard logo on it for Luffy to wear and placed it in a new basket along with his boxers, in the bathroom.

Luffy was having a ball with all the bath toys in there. Rubber ducks, toy sharks, a toy sea king, and enven a little pirate ship.

Parfait giggled to herself as she heard him in the bathroom, and then went off in to the kitchen.

After a long bath, Luffy found the clothes Parfait left for him. He got a kick out of the shirt.

When he left the bathroom, his nose caught something.

"MEAT!"

With in secounds Luffy was in the kitchen. The table was covered in food. Enough for Luffys mouth to water.

"Did I make to much?" Parfait asked putting another plate on the table.

Luffy shook his head.

"No WAY! THIS IS GREAT!"

"Oh good. I always end up making to much. Go ahead and eat up...Bodyguard."

Luffy sat first and ate like he normaly did. Being joined by a laughing Parfait, who thought he looked very happy to eat.

Meanwhall, Ussop and Meia had caught a great deal of fish already, about 10. As the two cleaned up to leave three figures stood in the bushes shadows.

With out warning three large objects were fired towards Ussop. Hitting him once in the butt, back and face. Impact revealed that the objects were powder bombs.

"Ussop!" Meia called. Looking down at her dazed date.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just... Fine..." Ussop answered as best he could.

Meia looked towards the bushes with a girly mad face.

"PLUM ,PUMPKIN, PAPAYA! Get Out HERE!" She demanded.

And with that three little girls appeared.

One with long plum colored hair, one with round orange hair and glasses, and one with short blond,green, and red hair.

"""Were sorry...""" The girls said togather.

"Try that again when your victum is awake. As your leader of The Fruit Garden I'm pretty sure I taught you not to attack nice people."

The girls looked sad and looked down at there feet.

Ussop sat up and groaned.

"Ow..What happened?" He asked.

"My little friends used you as target practice." Meia answered.

When Ussop began to focus he thought he saw the boys from his Island, but one good shake of the head cleared that up and he saw the girls.

"Hey, you three are great shots!" Ussop said seeing there sad looks, which turned happy.

"You three know that Ussop here is a Sharpshooter for a pirate crew." Meia said as Ussop stood up.

"Realy! Cool!" The girls said running to Ussop wanting attention. Meia smiled as Ussop gave in to each of them.

Back at the house Chopper helped Sakura with a few patients, or at least he tried.

With every patch job, shot, or bandage, the nurses and maids couldn't stop loving him.

A happy smile and blush covered his face as the women huged and cuddled him, much to Sakura's displeassure.

Yuri only giggled at her little sisters puffed red cheecks.

Sakura turned and walked out the room and headed upstairs.

Chopper escaped the women and looked around for his little pink friend.

Yuri pointed out the door and Chopper dashed out only to see Sakura at the top of the stairs.

Dong!

3:30

Just like clock work Sakura slipped, this time backwords and to a terrible accident.

That was as she braced herself she soon found her body held in a pair of soft stong arms.

Looking up she saw Chopper in his larger state looking at her.

"Chopper?" She asked still braced.

"Your okay, right Sakura?" Chopper asked worried.

"OH Chopper! Your Wonderful!" Sakura said rapping her arms around Choppers neck.

He blushed madly.

Yuri and the other nurses watched from a door way. Smiles and tears all around.

Returning to Luffy, he and Parfait walked the path towards the manshion later that evening.

Luffy was full and very happy.

Parfait was unlike any girl he had ever met. He couldn't help look at her as he walked beside her.

She glanced at him and smiled.

"My Papa had a strawhat once too." She said.

"Huh? He had a hat like mine?" Luffy asked looking up at his hat.

"It was when I was small. Yours does look alot like it, but since I was so small I don't remember much of what it looked like." Sha answered.

"Where is your Dad?" Luffy asked.

"Out there.." She asnwered as the sea came in to view.

The wind blew as they looked at the suns reflection in the water.

"He's a Pirate, like you. He's out on the sea making his dreams come true.Some where sailing the GrandLine. Maybe even the new world!"

Parfait was glowing. It was easy to see that she loved and respected her Father and the sea very much.

"Hey! I'll race you to the manshion!" She said and began running.

Luffy grinned and chased after her soon gaining speed and passed her.

For a girl in a dress and mini backpack she could haul it.

Catching up with Luffy enough to jump on his back at the Manshion entrance path.

The two laughing about it with blushes across there cheecks.

"Oy, Luffy?"

Luffy turned to see Zoro standing behind them.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy said still laughing with a grin. Zoro walked closer.

"So who's the bagage?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! This is Parfait! Parfait met Zoro." He answered looking up at Parfait.

"Nice to meet you!" She said.

"Like wise." Zoro said with a snicker.

"I'm her bodyguard!" Luffy said.

"Her what?"

"Luffy saved me today! I love him for it!" Parfait said sweet and happily, hugging Luffy around the neck.

Luffy grinned with a happy snicker.

"This Island's officaly weird." Zoro said walking to the door.

Luffy, still holding Parfai on his back dashed off behind him.

The other crew members were home by now and off around the house as Zoro, Luffy, and Parfait entered.

"Oy! Mina! Were back!" Luffy called out.

"Luffy brought home a girl!" Zoro called out in return.

""""""LUFFY BROUGHT HOME WHAT??""""""

The house was shacken by the replie.

Luffy only grinned and snickered as Parfait huged Luffy again sweetly.

After introductions were over and Nami was brought back to life from shock, the house ate.

It was found that Rachel, Meia, and Sakura were three of Parfait's friends on the Island and were very close.

After dinner all the girls took a bath togather.

"MARRY YOU?!" Nami asked stunned.

The large sky blues titled bathroom,filled with steam, echoed Nami's voice.

Nami sat behind Robin as she washed her back.

Parfait, in the water of the tub, smiled and nodded to Nami's question.

"It's been like that since we were fourteen." Meia said also in the water her arms up resting on the title like a pool.

"That's just roung! Men are such pigs sometimes!" Nami said.

"It gets worse. Parfait's old man's a high wanted Pirate. He's way up on the Marines list of look outs. Guys go after her wanting money, fame, and protection.And thats only because they don't know her old mans name!" Rachel said, her body,not head, submerged in the water, eyes closed.

Sakura swam past her happily, she was using the tub as a pool like Meia.

"It seems choices are slim in your life Parfait.Reveal your Father and possible be at peace, or reveal him and cause even worse problems." Robin said dipping in to the tub with Nami.

"Your right... That's why I keep Papa a secret. It doesn't bother me about the other guys. If there fate is with me then there is nothing I can do." Parfait said looking in to the water.

Later that night it began to rain, realy rain. Parfait was trapped in the manshion until it let up. Luffy sure didn't care he liked having her close by.

Taking her normal guest room, the one she used when ever she was over, Luffy stood gaurd.

That is he stood out in the hall until she was done changing in to a nightgown. Full lengthed, puffy long sleeved, soft violet nighty.

Then just before she went to Luffy she heard a noise, and went to find out what it was.

Parfait screamed as she entered her conjoined washroom, and ran to Luffy.

Who apon hearing the scream entered the room in time to have Parfait burrow in to his chest for protection.

Let just say Luffy was a tad peezed.

Inside were three men from earlier. Zoro and Sanji heard the scream as well and appeared in the room.

Luffy grabbed Parfaits bag and then picked her up bride style to the door.

"Oy Luffy? What do ya want us to do with them?" Zoro asked. Luffy stopped at the door.

"I'll leave it to you guys." He answered seriously and left the room.

The men held each other in terror.

"I suggest you three basterds be thankful." Sanji began as he moved closer towards the men.

"About what?" One man asked nervously.

"Thankful Luffy left you to us." Zoro answered now standing beside Sanji.

"Why?" The man asked again.

"Simple.." Sanji started lighting a cigaratte. "With us, you'll still be able to pay your hospital bills in full."

Sanji and Zoro's shadow's moved closer covering the terrifide men.

As Luffy placed Parfait on his bed the screams of the men were heard, along with Zoro and Sanji's impacts.

Luffy checked in every place in his room in case more like the three men were hidden.

After a few minutes Luffy stood at his open door and watched as the men now battered and bleeding were carted off.

When the the men looked over at Luffy, the men even more terrified, blacked out from Luffy's look.

He gave the same stair as Shanks,to the men, just as Shanks had to the Sea King ten years ago.

Luffy returned to his room and closed the door. Turning his attention to Parfait he found her asleep in the already turned down sheets.

Luffy covered her and got ready for bed as well.

Once dressed in fresh boxers he two fell to sleep in the beds sheets. The bed was large and easy to share with another person.

And also he wanted to be as close to Parfait as possible.

"Here you go Sir!" Sakura said sticking a needle in to on of the men.

She wasn't the only one getting a little revenge on the three men.

Rachel and Meia helped with the needling also.

But it was Nami and Robin who helped the most that Zoro and Sanji got a laugh out of.

Nami out of the kindness of her own heart was giving each man "Shock Therapy" as Robin selflessly "Realigned" the mens bones.

After which everyone returned to there rooms.

All but Meia who went to tell Ussop, Rachel who went to Franky, and Sakura who informed Chopper.

Not one of them was worried about Parfait for the rest of the night. They all knew Luffy was near by.

But.. they didn't know just how near he was.

As in his room he and Parfait found each other in the center of the bed.

Parfait sleeping towards Luffy in a cat ball postion, as Luffy slept snoring with his left arm unkowningly around Parfait.

The two much closer then they, or any of Luffys crew, would have thought.

Was starting something...

And stiring someone...


End file.
